Violette Reads Poltergeist 1982 Movie Script
Violette: Why hello Youtube! Today, I'm going to be reading the movie script to "Poltergeist", the 1982 movie. I'm not reading the 2015 version because I believe the original is still better than the newer one. Plus, William has gotten some teeth surgery done, and he needs lots of rest in order to recover. So I figured that this video will help him rest. With that being said, let's read it! Script Hello. What do you look like? Talk louder. l can't hear you. Hey, hello, hello! l can't hear you! Five. Yes. Yes. l don't know. l don't know. Get her in focus, boys. Here l come! Open up! -l'm sorry. Shit! -Jesus H. Christ! What are you.... What happened? He's h''ad all t''h''e time in t''h''e world'' to t''h''row it and h''e'' h''asn't.'' Now h''e's got pressure!'' He h''as a receiver'', Jim Youngblood! When it's time to relax ''One beer stands clear. Damn it! Tweety? Shit! Tweety, couldn't you have waited for a school day? Won't you please....'' 'Please won't you be... - '''...my neig''h''bor? -Who the hell is this guy? What the hell is going on? -All right! -Steven, what's going on? Steven, what's going on here? l apologize. My neighbor's on the same remote. l bet my life on this game! We're missing the game! Hi, Ben. We got a good football game going on here. My kids want to watch Mister Rogers. l don't care what you're watching. Just show a little mercy with that thing! Steve, look at this guy! Move your set. Move yours. There it is. Okay, don't move. That's perfect. Tweety doesn't like that smell. Sweetheart, Tweety can't smell a thing. Put a flower with him. A flower? Okay. For when he's hungry. For when he's lonely. And when it's nighttime. lt's okay. Now l lay me down to sleep... ''...l pray the Lord my soul to keep. Oh, brother. Stifle it. lf l should die before l wake... lt did. ...l pray the Lord my soul to take. That was lovely. Lovely, honey. Mom, when it rots, can we dig it up and see the bones? Robbie! Will you come on down out of the tree, please? E. Buzz! Can l get a goldfish now? Come and get it. Come and get it. You're overfeeding them. Tweety Two and Tweety Three want seconds. You know what happens when you overfeed goldfish? They grow up to be... ...sharks! Good night. Mom, there's a big storm headed this way. You'll be asleep by the time it gets here, if you hurry. Come on. ln you go. Good night. Good night. Okay, lights out. Closet light! Closet light! My fault, my fault. Turn it on, Mommy! That enough? -Okay? -Good night, Ma. 'Night, Mommy. Good night. Eit''h''er I'm dead or I'm crazy. Well, you're not crazy, Pete. -''You mean I'm dead?'' -''Yes.'' I'm.... You mean I.... T''h''is is for good? -''You guessed it.'' -Sleepwalking. Nocturnal somnambulism. You know what? l will bet you anything it's genetic. l mean, Carol Anne last night, and all last week, you know. And me when l was ten. -Would you deal with this for me? -Sure. You know.... You know, once l slept-walked four blocks. And l fell asleep in the back of this guy's car. He drove all the way to work before discovering me. God, l woke up, l started screaming. People came running from everywhere. They called the cops. The cops came. They took this poor dude downtown. -My father... -Big.... ...Ed. Big Ed has me examined for bruises and hickeys. You name it. God, l was so embarrassed. Shit, Steven. What if we dig the pool and Carol Anne sleepwalks... ...and she falls into it before there's any water? Honey, no. Have you ever dove off a three-meter board, sweetheart? -What's three meters? -lt's about ten feet. Let's just dig the pool closer to the house... ...and let the kids jump off the roof. Honey, a three-meter board, it's like an air pocket, sweetheart. When you dive off, it's like free falling, okay? You got to get your position now. These feet are positioning. -Honey? -Three meters. Your diving days are over. We're talking Olympics, Diane. -And then l can-- -Let me see your tuck position. Then you can jackknife into the swan. You twist, turn and... ...splash! Honey, it's right to the Nautilus machine. Look at this, honey. Before, after. Before, after. -Don't. l'm telling you. -l love you. l love you! You fool. No, no! God, l love it when you talk dirty. The storm's getting closer. Hey, partner. Hi, honey. ls everything okay? lt's thundering. Come on. Hop up. l'm the wind and you're the feather. -Say good night to Mom. -Good night. Good night, sweetheart. Here we go. l don't like the tree, Dad. lt's an old tree. lt's been around here a long time. lt was here before my company built the neighborhood. l don't like its arms. lt knows l live here, doesn't it? lt knows everything about us. That's why l built the house next to it. So it could protect us. You and Carol Anne and Dana and your mom and me. lt's a very wise old tree. lt looks at me. lt knows l live here. l think the storm's gonna pass us. How do you know? 'Cause l can count. You know what you do? When you see the lightning... ...you count till you hear the thunder. lf you can count higher each time... ...that means the storm's moving away from us. Want to try it? Okay. Get some lightning. Wait, it's coming. Okay. One... ...two, three. Okay, but l bet next time... ...you'll be able to count to at least four or five. Betcha. Daddy, it's for you. You tell them to take a message, sweetpea. My dad wants to take a message. Good night. lt's too hot. Okay. Good night, angel. Happy dreams, okay? Good night, Daddy. One...two... ...three...four. Did not! Come on. -Good night, Dana. -Good night, Dad. Get off the phone, Dana. One...two... ...three...four... ...five.... They're here. Now listen to me, Jeff. No. No, l'm not kidding. l know, how could anybody sleep through a . ? There was damage. The bedroom. There's stuff in pieces all over. Stop it! This is war! We've been listening to the radio. There's nothing on the radio! Don't touch me. lt was two years after the Sylmar quake. You are so obnoxious! You drive me nuts! You're obnoxious. -Force shields. -You are so obnoxious! That's a good one. This means war and l mean it! -Watch out! -Chew your food ten times, okay? You're a big barf bag! You're a doggy-bag. That's a good one. l'm not gonna eat it. There you go, Rob. Sweetheart, last night when you said, They're here. Can l take my goldfish to school? Maybe the fault line runs just directly under our house. Wouldn't that be a scream? The ceiling got crumbs on my bed. -Who cares? -Remember last night? Do you remember when you woke up and you said, They're here? Who did you mean? Who's here? The TV people. -She's stoned. -What do you know? More than you! Ask Dad. -Ask Dad. -Ask Dad. Ask Dad. Ask Dad. Hey! lt's not my mess. Thanks a lot, jerko. l've got class in twenty minutes. -Give me this before you cut yourself. -lt's not my fault. The earth moved for you? lt wasn't quite the same thing for us, Jeff. Okay. l'll talk-- Yeah, right. Okay. Give me that before you cut yourself. -lt's not my fault. -'Bye, sweetpea. -l'm outta here. -'Bye, honey. l'm outta here. You, l can handle. -Got school. -Breakfast first. All right. l'll just flunk. Don't take it so serious. l told him to put.... lf that happens, l don't have a job. Hey! Look at this! l love that swing. l love you! l love you! l love you! l love it! No! E. Buzz, no. Get down. Robbie! Carol Anne! l've told you guys to push your chairs in when you're done at the table. Honey, you're gonna ruin your eyes. This is not good for you. What's the matter, E. Buzz? What are you doing? -How is it? -Great, Mrs. Freeling. Okay, Bluto. Give me my cup. You sure make good coffee. Jesus! Don't do that, honey. You want to see Mommy lying in a cigar box covered with licorice? Did you do this? You guys. l asked you not to pull the chairs out. TV people? Do you see them? Do you? l tell you, l think you'll really enjoy this kitchen. This is our latest development. We call this Phase . Where do you live, Mr. Freeling? Well, we were the first family to set up housekeeping in Cuesta Verde Estates. Phase . We had to pass through my neighborhood to get to this one. The area with the lived-in look. lt has that, but l think in a few months... ...you won't be able to distinguish Phase from Phase to Phase.... You know, we have a saying around here. The grass grows greener on every side. That's the way l feel. l can't tell one house from the other. You know something? l think you're right. But l think our construction standards are very liberal. l have this neighbor and he built a Jacuzzi in his bedroom... ...and it has a running aqueduct connected to a wading pool outside. lt's built half in and half out of his living room. That house was featured in Town and Country. Come on, l'll show you the den. Honey! Come here! Quick! -Hurry! Before it stops again. -What about the cans? -Leave this here. -Right. They don't make the pick-ups yet. Okay, just stand right here. Okay? Listen, l kept Dana and Robbie out of this... ...but Carol Anne was here so she knows. But Dana would blab, and Robbie, he'd be up for three weeks... -...sleeping on your side of the bed. -No, you should sit down. No, no. Now just stand...okay? -Now, just be calm. -Okay. Now reach back into our past when you used to have an open mind. Remember that? Okay. Just try to use that for the next couple of minutes. -Okay? -Yeah, okay. Mother didn't cook any dinner. We'll go to Pizza Hut, okay? Okay, now.... Now just look. Just look. Just watch. Come here, sweetheart. Honey, could you move the chair out of the way and just stay down there. -Come on, let's show Daddy. -l'm hungry! Don't argue with Mommy. Come on. Come on, let's just do this once. Okay, here we go. l want pepperoni pizza. Mommy, that burns. l'm sorry. The floor needs more wax. -Steven, come on, you do it. -No. Come on, honey, try. lt's like there's this tickling, you know, right in here. And it starts to pull you. The tickling pulls you. Suddenly, it's like there's no air except that you can breathe. And you're getting pulled along and.... -Hi, Ben. -Mr. Tuthill. Hi. lf you're having problems with your set.... -That's not it. -No. lt's nothing like that. Diane and l were just wondering.... This will sound strange coming from me.... l doubt that. -Those mosquitoes are something else. -They're really chowing down. l've never been bothered by them. ln fact, l don't think l've ever been bitten by one. As far as l know, nobody in my family's ever been affected by them. -A mosquito ever suck on you, Son? -l don't know, Dad. He don't know. Look, Mr. Tuthill.... Ben. -Ben. -l'm really sorry. Mr. Tuthill, look.... We were just.... What we were wondering is.... Look. Diane, my wife, and l were wondering.... Ben, something funny is going on here next door. Something.... We were wondering if maybe you had experienced any disturbances lately. What kind of disturbances? You know... ...dishes or furniture moving around by themselves. Don't scratch them. You'll infect them. -Just let me put this on. -Okay. Don't! Boy, did l feel like a fool. l'm sorry, but l had to say it. We were losing pints of blood. We'll keep this thing in the family. -Don't scratch. -Tomorrow, l'll call somebody in. Yeah? Who, for instance? l looked in the yellow pages. Furniture movers, we got. Strange phenomenon, no listing. One, two, three, ... ...four, five, .... Honey, look.... l'm the one who had to live with this freaky thing... ...and nothing bad happened. lt's like another side of nature, a side we're not qualified to understand. When you overreact like this, it makes what happened much too important. No one's going in the kitchen till l know what's happening. One, two, three, four, .... One, two, three.... Mommy! Mommy! Dad! Help me! Help me, Dad! Help me! Honey, be careful! Mom! Mommy! Mom! Help me! Help me! He's coming! Mom! lt's taking me in! -Robbie! -lt's hurting me! Steven, hurry! Dad, help me! lt's taking me in! Honey, hold on to him! No! No! -Hold on to Daddy! -Hold me, Daddy! lt's got my leg! Dad, my leg! Help me, Dad! Help me! Look! Mom, Dad, it's a tornado! lt must have just skimmed us. There wouldn't be a house left if.... Carol Anne! l left her upstairs! -Carol Anne! -Baby! Baby, we're coming! Carol Anne! l'll go check the kitchen. No! No, l'll do it. l'll check the kitchen. You check your room. Carol? Carol Anne? Baby? Carol Anne? Carol Anne? Carol Anne? Sweetheart? Baby? -Diane! -Did you find her? No. l've looked everywhere. This is crazy! My God! The swimming pool. The swimming pool! The swimming pool! Be careful, honey. Steven! Mommy! Nothing. Mommy! Momma? Thank God. Thank God. Mom! Mom! -Robbie! What's the matter? -''Mommy!'' Carol Anne. Thank God. Baby. Baby, where are you? -''Mommy!'' -Carol Anne? Mommy, come over here! -Mom! Mom! -Robbie. What? What, baby? Carol Anne! Carol Anne! Carol Anne! Mommy! I can't see you, Mommy. W''h''ere are you? Mommy! I can't see you, Mommy. W''h''ere are you? What members of the household are involved... ...and what are their ages? There's Diane, my wife. She's thirty-one. Thirty-two. l'm sorry. My oldest daughter, Dana, she's . My son, Robert, is eight. Carol Anne.... Carol Anne, five. Has there been any publicity about these events? No, absolutely nothing. Can you be reasonably sure of not letting any get started? That's the last thing in the world we want. We haven't even gone to the police. Would your family welcome a serious investigation of these disturbances... ...by someone who can make first-hand observations? Look, Dr. Lesh, we don't care about the disturbances... ...the pounding and the flashing... ...the screaming, the music. We just want you to find our little girl. l should warn you that we keep the room locked off from the rest of the house. Robbie's sleeping with us now and Dana spends a lot of time with friends. Well, how many disturbances have you recorded in the room? We don't go in the room any more. Mr. Freeling, we'll record any psychotronic energy or event. Yes, Ryan photographed an extraordinary episode on a case in Redlands. That's right. lt was a child's toy, a very small matchbox vehicle. Just rolled seven feet across a linoleum surface. The duration of the event was seven hours. Seven hours for what? For the vehicle to complete the distance. Of course, this would never register on the naked eye. But l have it recorded on time-lapse camera. lt's fantastic. We've been trying to hold ourselves together as a family. Of course, no one's been sleeping much. Steven has missed so much work. But he's been wonderful, really wonderful. How long have you been investigating haunted houses? -Well, Mrs. Freeling, l-- -Diane. Diane, the determination as to whether your home is haunted is not very easy. What l meant to say was, it might very well be a poltergeist intrusion... ...instead of a classic haunting. There's a difference? Did you see that? There'll be two more in a few seconds. They always travel in pairs. Got to be quicker than that around here. lt's electrical. You can smell the charge. You were saying about poltergeists? Poltergeists are usually associated with an individual. Hauntings seem to be connected with an area. A house, usually. Poltergeist disturbances have a fairly short duration. Perhaps a couple of months. Hauntings can go on for years. Are you telling me that all of this could just suddenly end at any time? Yes, it could. Unless it's a haunting. But hauntings don't revolve around living people. Then we don't have much time... ...because my daughter is alive somewhere inside this house. W''h''ile trying to escape from an unknown assailant... ...Mars''h''all is listed as critical and under intensive care. This is probably gonna seem a little strange. We hear better on this channel. Don't ask me why. Well... ...l guess l'll call her. Carol Anne? lt's Mommy, sweetheart. We want to talk to you. Please answer me, baby. Please answer me. Please talk to me, bunny. Look at the dog. Are you with us now? Can you say hello to Daddy? Hi, Daddy. Hello, sweetpea. lt's Mommy, sweetheart. Hello, Mommy. Hello, baby! Can you see me? Can you see Mommy? Mommy.... W''h''ere are you? We're home, baby. We're home. Can you find me? Can you find a way home to us, baby? Mommy, w''h''ere are you? I can't find you. I can't! I'm afraid of t''h''e lig''h''t, Mommy. I'm afraid of t''h''e lig''h''t! Tell her to stay away from the light. Maybe it's a way out! lt is a way out, but not for her. Tell her quickly. -Carol Anne-- -Tell her to stay away from the light! Tell her, Diane. Stay away from the light. The light is dangerous. Don't go near it. Don't even look at it. l don't believe it, but the voice could be coming from a CB transmitter in the house. This isn't a hoax. What the hell is this? -Anything? -Nothing's registering. Mommy, t''h''ere's somebody h''ere.'' Mommy, Mommy, is t''h''at you? No, it's not Mommy. Who is it, Dr. Lesh? -Who's with you, baby? -Who's with you? Mommy, somebody's coming. Mommy, h''elp me'', please! -God. My God. My baby. -''Mommy!'' No. You bastard! She's just a baby! Help her! Can't you hear what's happening? Help her! -Listen! -''Help me! Get away from me!'' Leave me alone! Mommy, h''elp me!'' She just moved through me. My God! l felt her. l can smell her. lt's her. lt's her. Smell my clothes. lt's her. She's all over me. -lt's her. She's all over me. -My God. lt's her. l felt her. -lt is. lt's her. -lt's her. lt is. lt's my baby. She went through my soul. Mommy! Carol Anne? l can't hear her anymore. Carol Anne? Honey? Where exactly do you suppose Carol Anne was playing when she vanished from sight? Diane? Where was Carol Anne playing when she disappeared? Her bedroom closet. Let's go up there. -They won't let you in. -We'll just see about that. What happened? l was about to check out the kid's bedroom when... ...something took a bite out of me. You got bit? That or the worst muscle spasm in the world. Lift up your shirt. Let's have a look. We'll spend the night downstairs. No. Wrong! Honey, l want you to take Dana and Robbie... ...and spend tonight in town. l am not leaving here without Carol Anne. l can't stay here. l must go to Lisa's place. -No, you go, baby. -l just don't want to stay here! l'm not gonna leave anybody in this house alone. Can we talk to you? Let's go. -Any movement out of them? -There's some ionization flux. l'd like to see that they're not caused by humidity from structure leakage... ...but l'm not going up there to find out. We have got much more than the paranormal episode taking place here. There is a measurable physical science in this house that goes beyond... ...any of the creaking doors or cold spots l've experienced. The voice on the television, where is it coming from? The absence of a signal on a channel that is not receiving a broadcast means that... ...it's free to receive a lot of noise from many things, like short waves. Solar disturbances, car ignitions, barkings. Outer space. Or inner space. Yes. What if these people had an area of bilocation in their own living room? -What do you mean? -No, l mean it. lf that is the way out... ...then maybe somewhere in this house there's a way in. No, please, leave it on. Thanks. You know, when it's quiet like now... ...l can imagine how all of this must look from your side. l'm really embarrassed. Nonsense. l'm the one who should be embarrassed being here with you nice people. Parapsychology isn't something you master in. There are no certificates of graduation... ...no licenses to practice. l am a professional psychologist... ...but spend most of my time engaged in this ghostly hobby which makes me... ...l suppose, the most irresponsible woman of my age that l know. Would you like a glass for that? No, thank you. You know, you were very funny. Your hands were shaking about a mile a minute. lt isn't over. l'm absolutely terrified. lt's all the things that we don't understand. l feel like the protohuman, coming out of the forest primeval... ...and seeing the moon for the first time and throwing rocks at it. lf l got killed, would l come back as a ghost and get stuck in the house... ...like my sister? Your sister isn't dead, Robbie. lf l got killed, could l visit her and show her how to get back here? You could tie a rope around me and hold it, then somebody could come... ...and get us and we'd go live somewhere else. Some people believe that when you die your soul goes to heaven. When Grandpa was dead, l looked at him on the hospital bed and l was watching... ...but l didn't see anything go up out of him. His soul was invisible, Robbie. You couldn't see it. But how come Grandpa isn't on television with Carol Anne? Some people believe that when people die... ...there's a wonderful light... ...as bright as the sun. But it doesn't hurt to look into it. All the answers to all the questions that you ever want to know... ...are inside that light. And when you walk to it, you become a part of it forever. And then... ...some people die, but they don't know that they've gone. Do you think they're still alive? Yes. Maybe they didn't want to die. Maybe they weren't ready. Maybe they hadn't lived fully yet or they'd lived a long time... ...but they still wanted more life. They resist going into that light... ...however hard the light wants them. They just hang around... ...watch TV, watch their friends grow up... ...feeling unhappy and jealous... ...and those feelings are bad. They hurt. And then... ...some people... ...just get lost on the way to the light. And they need someone to guide them to it. So, some people get angry and throw things around, like in my bedroom? Yes. Just like in school. Like some kids are nice to you, some kids are mean. l got beat up once by three kids. They took my lunch money. Maybe they got hit by a truck and are upstairs right now. Listen, partner, maybe we ought to get some shut-eye, okay? Okay. You know what? When we called Grandma tonight, she got really excited... ...that you're coming to stay with her... ...and she's planning all these neat things for you guys to do. -Can l take E. Buzz with me when we go? -Sure you can. -Good night, Mom. -Good night, sweetie. Good night, lady. Good night, Dad. Good night, Rob. l love you. Good night, Carol Anne. l'm gonna go get something to eat. -Okay. -Thanks. What is it? What is it? Roll it back! l think we've got one. l think it recorded. Yes, it recorded! Look at all of them. ls that our house? Who are all those people? They're so lonely. So alone. Where are they coming from? l don't know. Robbie? Call me, okay? This cameo is over years old. Yeah, some haul. And this watch is only a few years old. And it's not yours. No. Well, l'm off. l'm taking these back to the lab along with the tapes. l'm gonna have to display these, you know. -Please, not on '' Minutes''. -Or T''h''at's Incredible. l'll get it. Excuse me. l'm leaving Ryan here with you. Marty won't be coming back. l am coming back. And l'll bring some help. Try not to worry. Thank you. We've missed you down at the office. The boys have gotten worried, so... ...l took it upon myself to-- Jesus, Steve, you look like shit. Aren't you feeling any better? l'm still weak. l've got the flu. -l can't get up and l-- -Looks like you got some cable problems. Yeah, well, move over here. Cable's been off for a couple months. We'll have to look into that. The rest of the block dark, too? No, it's just us. Got some electrical problems as well here. What have you got screwed in there? A -watt bulb? You afraid of burglars or you trying to attract every insect in Cuesta Verde? Steve, tell me something. Are you happy here? -Yes, l am. -Forgive me for asking these questions... ...but we don't want to lose the best rep we've ever had... ...to the flu or other opportunities. Seeing all that software in your living room makes me wonder if, well... ...maybe you got something on the side. No, l just read Popular Mec''h''anics. l got hobbies. Feel like going for a little ride? l'd like to show you something. Hello? Carol Anne? l'm sorry! One of your children was born in your house? Carol Anne. l understand that she's missed a lot of school. One of Trask's daughters is in the same nursery class. She caught the flu as well? Yeah, we've all got the same thing. l'm sorry. l didn't see her. She's around. Listen, l wonder if you'd mind if l asked you a question. Are you leaving Cuesta Verde? lt's hard to believe the day could be this beautiful. How could anyone in the world have a problem on a day like this? How's that spot for a bay window? lt's pretty nice if you're living up here, but not so great down there in the valley... ...looking at those homes cutting into the hillside. You don't have to live in the Valley anymore. What are you saying? We're starting Phase right here where we're standing. All of this can be your master-bedroom suite. That can be your view. lnterested? Mr. Teague, that's a generous offer. -l'm just not a developer. -You're responsible for percent of sales. That's almost half of everything there... ...almost $ -million worth of dwelling and properties. Now that's a whole generation of security... ...that nobody can put a price tag on. Look, l know we should have made you a full partner three years ago. l don't want to lose you now. -Not much room for a pool, is there? -We own all the land. We've already made arrangements for relocating the cemetery. You're kidding. -Come on. That's sacrilegious, isn't it? -Don't worry about it. After all, it's not an ancient tribal burial ground. lt's just... ...people. Besides, we've done it before. When? ln . Right down there. Cuesta Verde? All acres. And let me tell you, it was quite a deal. But l never heard anything about it. lt's not something one advertises on a billboard... ...or on the side of a bus. What's worrying you? Friends and relatives can visit their loved ones in Broxton Memorial Park. lt's only five minutes further, for Christ's sake. Five minutes. You know, that's no great hardship. l suppose that would be okay. Okay with whom? Whomever might complain. Nobody's complained until now. We've had two experiences in the kitchen. This is the den. Would y'all mind hanging back? You're jamming my frequencies. So, what side of the rainbow are we working tonight, Dr. Lesh? ls this your Knott's Berry Farm solution? l know what you're thinking. But you must take my word for it. She's cleaned many houses. Her gifts have been documented-- Look, we haven't heard Carol Anne since last night. Why is this door locked, Mr. Freeling? -Answer her, Steven! -l am. l am addressing the living. l'm sorry. That's the room my son and daughter used to occupy. We believe it's the heart of the house. This house has many hearts. What is the matter? What's the matter? l was trying to answer her with my mind and she couldn't hear me. Didn't you say Tangina Barrons was an extraordinary clairvoyant? l am. l just don't like trick answers. Come here, honey... ...and give me your hand. l'm not gonna bite you. Come on down here. You're gonna give me whiplash looking up at you. Your daughter is alive and in this house. Where was the last incident of bilocation? l get my strongest feeling... ...the point of origin is in the child's closet upstairs. Yes, l believe that, too. Now honey, you're gonna be strong for me and for your daughter. l can do absolutely nothing without your faith... ...in this world and your love for the children. l will. Believe me, l will. And will you do anything l ask... ...even if it comes contrary to your beliefs as a human being and a Christian? Yes, l promise. Please. Would you all come on in? Gather round. There is no death. lt is only a transition... ...to a different sphere of consciousness. Carol Anne is not like those she's with. She is a living presence... ...in their spiritual, earthbound plane. They're attracted to the one thing about her... ...that is different from themselves: her life force. lt is very strong. lt gives off its own illumination. lt is a light that implies life... ...and memory of love and home... ...and earthly pleasures... ...something they desperately desire... ...but can't have anymore. Right now, she's the closest thing to that... ...and that is a terrible distraction... ...from the real light... ...that has finally come for them. Do you understand me? These souls, who, for whatever reason... ...are not at rest... ...are also not aware that they have passed on. They're not part of consciousness as we know it. They linger in a perpetual dream state... ...a nightmare from which they cannot awake. lnside this spectral light... ...is salvation. A window to the next plane. They must pass through this membrane... ...where friends are waiting to guide them to new destinies. Carol Anne must help them cross over. And she will only hear... ...her mother's voice. Now... ...hold onto yourselves. There's one more thing. A terrible presence is in there with her. So much rage, so much betrayal. l've never sensed anything like it. l don't know what hovers over this house... ...but it was strong enough to punch a hole into this world... ...and take your daughter away from you. lt keeps Carol Anne very close to it... ...and away from the spectral light. lt lies to her. lt says things only a child can understand. lt has been using her to restrain the others. To her... ...it simply is another child. To us... ...it is the beast. Now let's go get your daughter. Red ribbons... ...handkerchiefs... ...tennis balls. Rope's right here. -Bath water? -l shut it off. lt's ready, too. All right. Call to her. Carol Anne, it's Mommy. Can you hear me? Carol Anne, please tell Mommy hello. Try again. Can you say hello to Daddy? Daddy and l miss you so much. We love you so much. Please just say hello. She's under restraint. What? Who's restraining her? There are many arms about her. She thinks it's safe. Quickly! Who is she more threatened by, you or your husband? Neither! Steve decides the punishment. The children know that. -That's not fair. l've never hit her. -Fight later! Steven, make Carol Anne answer you! -Carol Anne? lt's Daddy. -Be cross with her. Be angry with her, or you'll never see her again. Carol Anne, l want you to answer me! Tell her if she doesn't answer you, she'll get a spanking. -Come on, l've never spanked the children. -Honey, please, just tell her. Carol Anne? Answer your parents or you'll get a real spanking from both of us! Mommy, h''elp me!'' -She's away from him. -Away from whom? ls she all right? Diane, ask about the light. Mommy, h''elp me'', please. Carol Anne? -Honey, do you see a light? -''Help me'', please! Mommy! Mommy, h''elp me!'' -Tell her to go to the light. -No! They'll follow her like they've followed her for weeks. Now tell her! -You must do what l say. -lt's all right. Tell her, Diane. Mommy, I can't find you! Run to the light, Carol Anne! Run as fast as you can! -''Are you in t''h''e lig''h''t?'' -No. -Tell her you are. -No! lt's a lie! You can't choose life or death when we're dealing with what's in between. Tell her before it's too late. Run to the light, baby! -Mommy's in the light! -Tell her you're waiting for her. Mommy is waiting for you in the light! l hate you for this. Now clear your minds. lt knows what scares you. lt has from the very beginning. Don't give it any help. lt knows too much already. Now, open the door. Ryan! Get downstairs and wait by the target! Okay! Steven! Give me the tennis ball marked number one! Dr. Lesh! lt's my handwriting! lt came right out of thin air! The ball came back! lt's his handwriting. Kiss my ass! Number two! Diane! Give me your hand! She's at the mouth of the corridor! Tell her to stop! Tell her not to go into the light! Carol Anne? Listen to me! Do not go into the light! Stop where you are! Turn away from it! Don't even look at it! Hurry with the rope! Throw it into the light! Fantastic! l got it! Tell him to take up the slack gently. Take up the slack! Take up the slack! Okay! Help me tie this around my waist! What are you doing? l'm going in after her! She won't come to you! Let me go! You've never done this before. Neither have you! You're right! You go! -No! No! Let me! -You can't! Who's strong enough to stay up here and hold the rope? l love you! No! No! Go downstairs and wait by Ryan... ...and pull only when l say so! Only when l say! Steven! Don't let go! Never! lt's coming. How will we know she's got her? When will we know? Cross over, children! All are welcome! All welcome. Go into the light! No! No! You said, No! There is peace and serenity in the light. You said don't go into the light! Diane! Diane! Steven, not yet! Diane! -They're here! -They're back. Diane! No, please, no! Get them into the water! No, no, no. l'm helping you. l'll get something.... Don't worry. Get them to the water. She's all right. She's gonna be all right. You done good. Come on. Come on, breathe now. Just take a breath. Breathe, honey, breathe. Breathe, damn it! Breathe! Diane...Diane, breathe, breathe, breathe! That's it. Come on, baby. Come on. Come on, breathe! That's it, breathe. Baby. Sweetheart. Sweetpea, it's Daddy. Come on, honey. Come on, pumpkin. Hi, Daddy. This house is clean. Be careful. l'm going to dinner with Janice and Brian. -ls your room packed? -Everything but the bed. -Mom? -Will we sleep here tonight? l guess not. So you better get Brian to bring you home right after dinner. Because Dad wants us to stay at the Holiday lnn on l- . -l remember that place. -Mom? -You what? -Mom? -Are you gonna do anything about this? -About what? Your new gray. -Mom? -You don't like it? -You don't think it's kind of punk? -Mom? 'Bye, Mom. Okay, Rob. That thing almost killed me. -You okay? Don't hurt your back. -Fine. -How you feeling? -l'm good. l feel a little hungover, like l've been asleep for a few days but... ...l feel good, Steven, l really do. She doesn't seem to remember any of it. What a day! Smell that mimosa. Cut yourself a bouquet to take with you, 'cause we're not staying. l know. We worked so hard for this. -Many beautiful memories. -l must go to the office... ...and pick up some stuff. Clean up a few things. -Okay. -l'll be back early. -So we're leaving tonight for sure? -Yeah, we are. l'll tell you what. lf the kids get sleepy just let them conk out till l get home. How's Teague taking it? He won't take Go to hell for an answer. -What are you gonna tell him? -l'll give him directions. l love you. l love you. Working from front to back, apply mixture... ''...directly from applicator to hair. -''Gently work it--'' -Give me that. -No! Give me this! -Give me my truck back! Stop! Give me my truck. Give me it! ''Gently work it through to saturate every strand... ''...then comb through with a wide-tooth brush and a comb... ''...to be sure that every hair is wet. Do not lather. -You! Give me this! -Get out of the solar system! Give me it! -lt's getting late, guys. -Give me it! -Give it back to me! Stop it. -Give me it! l'll be in the bathtub for a little while, so could you please answer the phone? Robbie! Could you answer the phone for me, please? Can you tuck yourselves in, please? -No! -No. Yes! We will. Thank you. Good night, sweetheart. Good night. -Good night, Robbie. -Good night, Carol Anne. You're not real! Robbie! Help! Help me! No! You're not real! No! No, let go! Let me go! l hate you! l hate you! l hate you! l hate you! l hate you! Carol Anne! Robbie! Run! Robbie! Mom! Mom! Mom, open the door! -Open the door! -Carol Anne! Robbie! Run! No, don't touch my babies! No! Help me, somebody. No more. Robbie! Mr. Tuthill! Ben! Help! Please help me! Somebody, somebody! Please! Your children! -Listen! -Help me! -What sort of sound is that? -l've got to get them! Come on! What's going on? No, Ben, don't go! -Please, Ben, please help me! -No, don't go in there! Help me! Get away from my babies! Get away! Help! Help! Help us! Help us! Robbie! Robbie! Give me your hand! Give me your hand! l can't reach you! -Now grab your sister! -Take my hand! -Grab her! -Take my hand! Hold on! -Robbie! -God help me! Diane! Steven, help us! You bastard, you moved the cemetery... ...but you left the bodies, didn't you? You son-of-a-bitch, you left the bodies and you only moved the headstones! You only moved the headstones! Why? Why? Steven! Steven! Come on! Hurry, Dad, hurry! Quick, come on! -Dad, come on, hurry! -Hurry, Come on! Hurry, hurry! -l can't.... -Go! -Hurry, Dad! -Come on, damn it! Steven, hurry! Come on! Come on! Hurry! What's happening? What's happening? What's happening? -What is it? -Dana, get in the car! -Drive away! Daddy, drive away! -What is it? -Steven, hurry! -Daddy! The house is coming! -Faster! Faster! -Don't look back! Category:Fanfic